It's Her Choice
by inuLkagome
Summary: Two small town girls with voices like a big time singers want to follow their dreams. So they head to LA for the summer at a famous music school.Life in the big city is full of surpries for Kagome and Sango but their set to have the time of heir lives.
1. Chapter 1

BRING!

A school bell rang making everyone jump up. It was the last day of school making every one crazy. Sango and Kagome were running out the classroom and running to the music room. Choir was today and they did not want to miss it. Kagome and Sango is the best singer in the whole school. Everyone knew that Kagome was a good girl and would never do anything wrong. However, Sango was a fighter no one messed with her.

"Come on let's have some fun," Kade said to the students coming in for choir.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

For the Lord God Omnipotent reigned.  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
For the Lord God Omnipotent reigned.  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
For the Lord God Omnipotent reigned.  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

The kingdom of this world is become  
the Kingdom of our Lord and of His Christ, and of

His Christ;  
and He shall reign forever and ever  
and He shall reign forever and ever  
and He shall reign forever and ever  
and He shall reign forever and ever

King of Kings,  
for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
And Lord of Lords,  
for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

King of Kings,  
forever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
And Lord of Lords,  
forever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

King of Kings,  


forever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
and Lord of Lords,  
for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

King of Kings, and Lord of Lords,  
and He shall reign for ever and ever  
and He shall reign for ever and ever

King of Kings  
forever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

and He shall reign forever and ever,  
forever and ever,  
King of Kings,  
and Lord of Lords,  
King of Kings,  
and Lord of Lords,  
and He shall reign forever and ever,

King of Kings,  
and Lord of Lords.  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hal...le...lu...jah!

The classroom was full was cheered when they were done.

"Well done everyone! Have a great summer," Kade smiled and waved. Sango and Kagome walked over to say goodbye for the summer.

"Oh girls I sent in your form for that Music school." Kagome and Sango smiled jumping for joy.

"Thanks you Kade!"

When the two were heading to the door a boy named Hojo came up to them.

"Hey Kagome," he said shyly.

"Hey Hojo," Kagome faked a smile. Hojo pulled two tickets.

"I got the tickets that you wanted." Kagome smiled pulling out the money.

"Here thanks again." She wanted to walk away but Hojo stuck out his hand shaking her. When she lets, go he ran down the hall screaming like a girl. Sango busted out laughing.

"He's so weird." Kagome smiled.

"True but useful," she said showing the tickets.

When they got outside Kagome brother Nick was there.

"Hey girls. How does it feel to be out of school?"Kagome and Sango screamed.

"IT ROCKS!"

Nick laughed," Hey can you tell Dad and Mom that I'm going to be late?" He was heading to his car.

"But it's your graduation party," Kagome said confused.

"I got places and people to see. Later save me some food!" Nick jumped in his car and drove away. Kagome signed shaking her head.

"Sango, can I have a ride?" Sango nodded.

"Come on lets good."

It took half an hour to get to Kagome's house. She lived at the Shine so it was on a big hill.

"I still can't believe you have to climb those stairs every day," Sango said in disbelief when she pulled up in front of the stairs.

"Yeah, I know. However, it is my grandfather's shine and he needs many help. Thanks again for the ride see you at work tomorrow." Kagome jumped out and waved at Sango before starting up the stairs. 'Great Dad's not going to be very happy about Nick being late.'

Kagome and her family were sitting outside waiting for Nick to get back. Kagome's father Paul was working of the food while her mother Sara set the table. Her grandfather was sleeping and told them to wake him up when Nick got back. Rin, Kagome's aunt came from Forks to see Nick.

"So what are your plans for the summer Kags," Rin asked.

"Well, I'm still singing for choir and working at the restaurant." The family owned a restaurant down the sheet. It belongs to her father's family for years.

"Oh, that sound like fun," she rolled her eyes making Kagome laugh.

"Well my friend Sango and I are hoping to get into this summer music school." Rin beamed at Kagome.

"What is it called?"

"A stupid music school in LA," Paul said taking food to the table.

"Dad, it's not stupid. It is the best summer music school in the country. It would be great if I went there." Kagome was getting mad at her father for not wanting this for her.

"I told you you're not going," he said without looking at her.

"Well I already handed in my form and sent in a Cd," Kagome snapped back. Paul finally looked at her.

"You are not going and that finally!" he yelled at her. Beep Beep. Nick horn was heard. They all turned to see him running up the stairs.

"Hey everybody," he said smiling.

"Where have you been?" Paul asked him.

"I was with some friends saying goodbye. Hey, aunt Rin." He hugged her. Nick turned to see Kagome close to tears.

"Hey, wanted wrong?" Kagome signed shaking her head.

"Your sister here wants to go to this awesome summer music school but your father won't let her." Nick glared at him.

"Kagome is only 16 years old. I don't want her to go to LA all by herself," he started to flip the burgers.

"Thousands of people try to get in. Don't you need Kagome special enough to get in," Nick said walking towards his father.

"I course I think she special, she's my little girl. But I don't' want her to go to LA. Stupid fire won't start!" he snapped. Nick took the water and thrown it over the Basque making it burst into flames.

"That it gets inside your grounded!" Paul yelled pushing Nick inside. Sara ran in after her son.

"Don't you just love it when are family gets together," Rin said to Kagome.

Late that night Rin found Nick sitting under the family tree.

"I never did get the chance to say graduation to you." Nick smiled up at her.

"Thanks. Man, I can't wait till I get out of here. Rin can you do something for me?" Nick stood up looking at her.

"If Kagome get into that school, can you find a way for her to go. She could do so much in the world but being here will not help her." Rin smiled shaking his hand.

"I promise." They started to head in when Kagome came out the door smiling.

"What's going on?" they both looked at each other smiling and said together,

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Yeah I know that plot is like Raise Your Voice but it going to be Inuyasha style later just wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Miroku were heading room in his car. School was out and summer was here.

"I still can't believe you almost failed school," Inuyasha said to his best friend.

"Well it was only because of all those detentions," Miroku said smiling. Inuyasha signed, his friend was weird. Inuyasha has long silver hair, amber eyes and two little puppy ears on his head. He was a hanyou, part demon and part human. His favorite's thing to do was singing, sports and girls. Sing was only for fun and in the summer. When he and Miroku went to a Music school in LA. Miroku had short brown hair that was tied in a little ponytail. He was into the drums and of choose girls. He was known as a pervert at his school. That was the reason he had all though detentions in school.

"You know if you failed you would not have been allowed to go at to Shirkon Music school," Inuyasha while pulling into his driveway.

"I know but it was so worth it," he was smiling and daydreaming out all the girls.

"So, what about you? Are you and Kikyo still going out?" Miroku asked getting out of the car and following his friend inside.

"No way!," Inuyasha headed right to the kitchen and grabbed four packages of ramen. He put the hot water on and put the stuff in.

"That one ramen was for me right," Miroku, asked sitting on the corner.

"Yep, the rest is for me." Miroku laughed at him friend, eating ramen was Inuyasha favorite, thing to eat.

"Kikyo is nothing to me, so was just someone to pass the time," Inuyasha said pouring the ramen into the bowls. Miroku grabbed him bowl of food before his friend would eat it all.

"Good, I didn't really like her anyway. Maybe you will find someone new this year," he said eating his food. Inuyasha signed when he smelled him brother coming in.

"Hello little brother," Sessy smirked at him. Inuyasha knew that something was up.

"I didn't do anything. This is mine ramen," Inuyasha snapped at him. Sesshy shocked his head.

"I know you didn't do anything Inuyasha."

"Then why are you smiling at me like that?" Miroku was watching trying to hold back a laugh. All the brothers did was fight even if it was over a little thing.

"I just came to give you these," Sessy thrown a pair of keys at him. Inuyasha was confused until he saw familiar keys.

"You're giving me your car!"Miroku choked on his food in surprised. Inuyasha was shocked his brother never even let him ride in his car. Now he was giving it to him.

"What's the catch?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrow.

"No catch, I just need it anymore. I got a new and better car. I just thought this summer you would want to have your own car besides driving around father's car," Sessy smirked when his brother could not move.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Inuyasha was still in shocked.

"A thank you would be fine, besides your leaving for the summer. What more could I want?" Inuyasha smirked back.

"That's right another whole summer without seeing each other. Thank bro," Sessy left laughing. Inuyasha turned to Miroku to see he still in shocked.

"What are were waiting for? Let's go try out me new car!" Inuyasha started for the door with Miroku following. Miroku signed when Inuyasha ran back in to get his ramen.

"FORGET ABOUT RAMEN AND LET'S SEE WHAT THIS BADY CAN DO!" Miroku yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick slowly walked in Kagome's room with his camera out. Kagome was busying writing a song to see him come in.

"I miss you, I miss you face, no that's not right," Kagome look around for the eraser and finally saw his brother.

"What are you doing in here?" she throws his stuff bear at him. Nick got off the bed before it hit him.

"Come on keep going," he started backing out of the room. Kagome signed and turned back to her music.

"I miss you, I miss your smiled," Nick smiled closing the door. When he left, Kagome started to clean up the mass around her room. She picks up her backpack and notice two tickets fall out.

'Oh, my gosh. I most forget about the show,' she ran into her closet to change.

Rin was sitting outside when Nick came out.

"Shouldn't you be in your room," she smiled at him. Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I know but can you do me a favor and mail this for me." Nick passes her a package. Before Rin could ask in the background, they heard Nick being called.

"No problem," she said heading down the driveway and to the mailbox.

XXXXXXXX

Nick walked in his room to see Kagome sitting on his bed smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Nick asked.

"Well with everything that happen today, I almost forgot to give you these." She passes him the tickets stilling smiling.

"No way, you got tickets for Dashboard!" Nick could not believe it. He frowned when the tickets said the show as tonight.

"No and I'm grounded," he collapsed on the bed. Kagome pulled him back up.

"Come on Nick its Dashboard and it's not like you have not broken the rules before." Nick was still thinking over and did not look like it was going to happen.

"Come on if you don't go I can't go. Beside who knows the next time we can break the rules," Kagome was giving him the puppy face.

"Side window," he said smiling. Smiling in victory, Kagome lead the wave to the window. Slowly climbing down the tree and running down the stairs. Rin watched them for her window smiling.

XXXXXX

It was one in the morning, when Kagome and Nick were heading one.

"That rock, thanks again," Nick said looking at his sister.

"No problem," she looked being with her brother.

"Kagome, promise me something," Nick asked. Kagome turned to him,

"Promise me if you get in that school, you will go. You have so much talent; you do not belong here in Forks. You can do so much better." Kagome signed.

"Dad won't let me go," Nick glared at her.

"Who cares what Dad has to say? Didn't it hurt when he said that to you today?"

"Yeah it did, but I still can't go." Nick started to turn the corner. Kagome gasped,

"NICK LOOK OUT!" a truck as heading towards them. The trucks lights showed Nick looking at her and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome opened her eyes to see white walls. A beep was head around her and people talking. She moved her feet and hit someone. The person moved and a gasped was heard.

"Kagome! My baby you're awake," her mom was hugging her tears running down her face. Kagome was confused, 'How did I get here?' Kagome look around to fine she was the only person in the beds that were around here.

"Nick?" Kagome whispered. Her mother busted into tears again. It hit Kagome that she was the only one that made it out alive. The door opened with her father and the doctor coming in.

"Oh, Kagome," Paul moved to the other side of the bed smiling at her. The doctor came around to check the paper work.

"Alright Kagome, do you think you could sit up for me?"He asked softy. Kagome slowly started to move and notice her father helping her. Paul helped her into a chair while Sara moved to sit on the bed. Tears were still running down her face. The doctor brought a chair around and moved to sit in front of her.

"Can you tell me what month it is?"The doctor asked. Kagome mouth June. Paul was confused,

"Why its she talking?" he demanded. The doctor acted as if Paul did not talk.

"Kagome, can you tell me out loud what month it is?" Kagome looked to see her mother still crying and her father glaring at the doctor.

"Its June," she said louder. The doctor brought out a flash light.

"Follow the light for me," he said turning the light on. Kagome followed the light moving but then she saw something.

"_Nick look out!" a truck was heading towards them. The truck lights showed Nick looking at her…_

Kagome gasped and turned away from the light shaking. Paul jumped up and pushed the doctor away.

"WHAT EVER YOU'RE DOING, JUST STOP!" he yelled holding Kagome close.

XXXXX

_The rock read Nick __Higurashi 1992 to 2010 A wonder son and brother. _

Paul, Sara, Kagome and Rin were all standing around the tomb. They still could not believe that Nick was gone. It hit Kagome the worst.

'It is my entire fault your dead Nick. I should never have made you sneak out,' Kagome turned away walking back to the car tears running down her face. Rin followed slowly behind her, Paul and Sara look one last look before heading back to the car.

XXXXXX

Sango walked in the restaurant to fine Kagome hard at work.

"Hey Kags," Sango walked over smiling. Kagome nodded showing she heard before heading to get a order. Sango moved to sit beside Sara and Rin.

"How are you Sango?" Rin asked passing her a drink.

"Thanks. I'm good, I just found out I got in the summer music school," Sango did not sound happy at all. Sara gave her a hug.

"That's great. But you don't seem too happy about it."

"Well I want to go with Kagome," they all look over to her. Since Nick, pass Kagome stop singing. She wanted nothing to do with it. Rin smiled pulling out a piece of paper and passing it to Sango.

"Kagome got in to. I found it in the trash this morning," Sango gasped reading the letter. Kagome came over to see Rin pass Sango the note.

"I'm not going, "they jumped not knowing she was there.

"Honey you got in. Nick would be so proud of you," Sara said smiling at her. Kagome glared at all of them.

"Mom, if Dad sees this then if should just start a fight. I do not want that right now, so just forget about it," Sango was looking right at her.

"You want to do Kagome. I can tell so please come with me and let's do it." Kagome moved to sit beside Rin.

"How would I even get there? Dad's not going to let me go," she said signing.

"We don't have to tell him," Rin said. The three turned to her looking confused.

"We could say that you're going to spend the rest of the summer with me," Rin said.

"You want me to lie to Dad," Kagome asked shocked. Sara looks her daughter's hand.

"Kagome you loved to sing. This school can make you a great singer but you are going to have to want it." Kagome looked to see Sango giving her the puppy face. For the first time in weeks, Kagome smiled.

"Alright let's do this," they cheered.

XXXX

The next day Kagome was packing to leave. It worked perfectly telling her Dad she was staying with Rin for the rest of the summer. Sango would be meeting her at the train after Rin brought her off. Sara came in right after Kagome finished packing.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome," Sara had tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll been fine. Beside if anyone tries to mess with me they well have to get through Sango," Kagome said laughing.

"That's true. I'm not letting anyone hurt this girl," Sango came in smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome glared at her.

"You were supposed to meet me at the train," Sango smiled.

"I thought I just go with you since your Dad is not here," Kagome shrugged.

"Come on girls, if we don't hurry you're going to mess your train!" Sara yelled from the front door. Kagome and Sango grabbed her bags and followed Sara out the door and to the car.

'All right LA here I come,' Kagome thought while watching her house fade away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha waited for Miroku to open the door to their room.

"Here we go," there was a click and the door opened.

"Hurry, close the door I can smell Kikyo coming," Inuyasha hissed at him. Miroku jumped and closed the door. Inuyasha's ear's twitched listening for any noise. He signed in relief when he heard her walked pass the door.

"The only bad thing about coming back here is Kikyo," he collapsed on his bed.

"Well maybe you will be a new sexy girl," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked to see his best friend was a goofy face on. He grabbed his pillow and thrown it at him.

"Stop being a pervert" Inuyasha ducked when the pillow was thrown back. A knock on the door made them jump. Kouga came in with Ayame smiling.

"Hey guys," Miroku and Inuyasha gave Ayame a hug and Kouga a guy hug.

"I thought you were Kikyo at first," Inuyasha sat on his bed again.

"Oh, we saw here. She's asking around for you," Ayame giggled and sat on the desk.

"Don't worry, I made sure that everyone knows not to tell her," Kouga said moving to set beside his girlfriend.

"Come on let's go walk around," Ayame said pushing all the guys out the door.

"You two need to fine some girls so I have someone to talk too," Ayame said pointing her finger at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"That's plan this summer," Miroku said smiling and having the goofy face again. Inuyasha smacked him on the head.

XXXXXXX

It was dark when Sango and Kagome got to LA.

"Oh, my gosh. Sango I can't believe were here," Kagome said squealing for joy. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm, so she could not lose her.

"Come on we need to fine a taxi," Sango said pulling her. Kagome grabbed her bags and let Sango pull her.

It took then 10 mins to fine a taxi and half an hour to go to the school. The driver was new and did not know where he was going.

"Thanks, here's your money," Sango passed, up the money, and got out of the car with Kagome. They looked at the school and smiled. They got the bags and started for the door. Kagome pulled at the door stayed where it was.

"Oh, no it's locked," Sango tried but it still did not move. Signing they started banging the on door. They smiled when they saw a guy turn the corner and headed to the door. He opened it a bit and smirked.

"Sorry no need for entertainment tonight ladies," and shut the door. Sango was pissed; Kagome signed knowing this was not going to end well. They started banging again. He turned around and opens the door again.

"I guess your not going to take no for an answer," he said still smirking. He looks over Kagome and likes what she saw.

"Listen here, were tired and we just want to get to are room," Kagome snapped at him. Sango was shocked Kagome never snapped at anyone she did not know.

"Alright, come on in," the guy moved and grabbed both of their big bags. Kagome and Sango were shocked but started following him.

"What room?" he looked back at them. Before they could, answer people started walking towards them.

"Inuyasha we send you to get a snack and you bring back two girls. Well done my friend," Miroku said looking over Sango. Ayame smack him on the head.

"Be good Mirkou," Sango and Kagome giggle at Mirkou's face.

"Hi, I'm Ayame. This is my boyfriend Kouga," Kouga stepped forward putting his arm around her waist.

"That pervert over there is Miroku and I guess you already know Inuyasha," Ayame said. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"That's your name?" he turned to look at her and could not look away. Finally he turned away blushing.

"Feh, yeah," Kagome smiled. She looked him over and liked what she saw.

"I'm Sango and this is Kagome," Sango said smiling.

"Were in room 118," Sango said getting Inuyasha's attention. He nodded and everyone started following him. Ayame, Kagome and Sango started talking about everything. The guys walked a head carrying their bags.

"Here we go room 118," Kagome moved in front of Inuyasha lightly touching his arm. They both blushed and looked away.

"Inuyasha!" a girly voice was heard down the hall. Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside and grabbed her key.

"Hey, what are you-," she did not get to finish because when he opened the door Inuyasha pulled her in. Mirkou grabbed Sango and pulled her in too. Kouga and Ayame followed and closed the door be hide them.

"Lock the door," Inuyasha hissed. Kagome was about to yell at him but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, please don't talk," he pleaded her. Kagome stopped and nodded. Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"Okay she's gone," he said letting go of Kagome. Everyone signed in relief. Sango looked at everyone confused.

"Why were we hiding?" Sango asked.

"Hey, let go!" everyone turned to see Kagome rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"There so cute," Kagome squealed.

"Hey, that hurts!" Inuyasha pushed her away making Kagome landed on one of the beds.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what made me do that," Kagome had her head down. Inuyasha signed.

"It's alright, just don't do it again," he smiling at her.

"Hello is anyone going to tell me why we just had to hide!" Sango yelled making Kouga, Miroku and Ayame look away from the two and turn to her.

"We were hiding so Kikyo would not see me," Inuyasha said moving to set beside Kagome.

"Who's Kikyo," Sango and Kagome asked. Sango moved to start unpacking. Kagome soon followed.

"She is my ex girlfriend that does not want to leave me alone," Inuyasha snapped.


End file.
